Peter Parker (Earth-32323)
| Relatives = Mary Jane Watson-Parker (wife); Maybelle Parker (daughter) Venom (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-32323 | BaseOfOperations = The Blue | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Charles Soule; Leinil Francis Yu | First = Civil War Vol 2 1 | Last = Civil War Vol 2 5 | Quotation = There was a time I would have sworn revenge... used her death as motivation. Sort of pathetic when you think about it. But now... I don't feel much at all, really. I can remember what I used to feel, but it's just... not there anymore. So many have died... What's one more, really? Even Elektra? My wiring's off, Hank. I need to... fix myself. | Speaker = Peter Parker | QuoteSource = Civil War Vol 2 3 | HistoryText = When Battleworld was created as a result of a multiverse event between Earth-616 and Earth-1610, The Superhuman Registration Act was proposed, causing a fight to break out between Captain America and Iron Man. A fight broke out at Iron Man's prison, with Peter being among those who fought. Black Panther activated the self-destruct in the prison, and told Dagger to get to Cloak and help get everyone out of there before the prison blew up. Cloak successfully teleported a large amount of those present out, however he also brought with him part of the explosion from the prison, killing himself, a number of heroes, and 15 million civilians. Afterwards, the fighting between Iron Man and Captain America didn't end, and eventually two factions were formed. Iron man became the President of The Iron, while Captain America became the General of The Blue. Peter found himself aligned with Captain America in The Blue, becoming separated from his wife, Mary Jane Watson and his daughter, Maybelle Parker. Peter became a trusted ally of Captain America, and was brought with him to meet with Iron Man and Miriam Sharpe on neutral ground, Miriam's bridge on The Divide. Before this meeting, Iron Man brought Mary Jane and Maybelle with him as a gesture of good will to Peter, who subsequently left Captain America to spend time with his family. When Miriam was killed by an unknown shooter on The Blue side of The Divide, Captain America sent Peter to investigate, pulling him away from his family to track down where the shot came from. Peter found an abandoned sniper rifle on a nearby ridge overlooking Miriam's house, and realised it was from an outside source. After Captain America realised the shot was meant for him, Peter came to conclusion that it was Iron Man's doing. Peter insisted to build a weapon, and was visibly angry about the event, although the anger was stemming from seeing his family again only to be taken away from them. Captain America brought Peter to see Beast, where Beast demonstrated Project Bellcurve using Sandman as a test subject. The result was Sandman turning human, the project negating all powers not obtained through technology. When Beast revealed that Bellcurve was only able to be used once without resources of which only The Iron had access too, Peter was angry and yelled at Beast, eventually coming to the conclusion that he would take a team with him to The Iron to collect the necessary resources. Captain America attempted to talk him out of it, but Peter was adamant to go. Peter, along with Elektra Natchios, Venom and Black Panther made their way into The Iron where Elektra was vaporised on entry by a Stark Sentinel. Peter led the team out of line of fire by destroying a Stark Sentinel, and to a place where the team regrouped. Peter informed the others of "It" which turned out to be King Ock, the corpse of Wilson Fisk controlled by the mechanical arms of Doc Ock. King Ock sent a mechanical arm after Peter, pulling him to the ground and immobilising him. Venom sent Daredevil's billy club which Elektra had brought with her, through King Ock's head, killing it. Peter thanked him and the team obtained what they needed to return to The Blue. Beast met the team once they landed, and Peter handed him Elektra's billy club to inform him of what the mission cost them. Peter was present for the completion of Project Bellcurve, and was part of Captain America's group sent to fight with The Iron through The Divide. Peter, at Captain America's order, blew up Miriam Sharpe's bridge. Captain America informed Peter of the plan, and told him to "hold things together" no matter what happened, to which Peter agreed before leaving to go and fight. After Captain America and Iron Man, in the bottom of The Divide, discovered the Skrull's involvement with the civil war, Peter was a recipient of Emma Frost's telepathic message. Captain America and Iron Man activated Project Bellcurve at the bottom of The Divide, rendering a large amount of the fighter's powerless, Peter helped save some of the powerless fighters and returned to the surface. The war was over, and Peter was reunited with his family. Jennifer Walters and Peter discussed the events of what happened, including the deaths of Captain America and Iron Man. Peter was happy, though, and went to live the rest of his life with his wife and daughter. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants